Stuck In Love
by Chogyuna686
Summary: Siapa kau? Kenapa mencuri hatiku hanya dengan sekali pandang


.

.

.

Siapa kau? Kenapa mencuri hatiku hanya dengan sekali pandang?

.

.

 _ **Ballroom hotel TokyoDream**_

Semuanya tampak membosankan. Sedikitpun tak ada yang tampak menarik untuk bisa dilihat olehnya, bahkan dimalam adanya sebuah pesta. Biasanya orang akan tampak antusias jika berada disebuah pesta, berpikir _timming_ yang tepat untuk bisa berkenalan dengan lawan jenis yang pastinya sudah memperbaiki penampilan sebelum berangkat kepesta. Apalagi di pesta milik pengusaha keluarga Uchiha dimana para kalangan _borjuis_ akan menghadiri pesta itu. Terbayangkan pesta itu bagaimana mewahnya jika yang diundangpun kalangan _borjuis_. Apalagi keluarga Uchiha ini dikenal tidak mau kalah dalam urusan sekecil apapun, mereka harus menjadi yang tersatu.

Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki tatapan yang tajam, serta rahang yang tegas, kulit putih bersih dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tampak sexi untuk seorang pria. bahkan Balutan tuxedo hitamnya itu begitu pas membalut tubuh kekernya, pria itu bagaimana ya?. sumpah! Setiap wanita yang melihatnya akan terhipnotis, bahkan diantara para pria yang hadir di pesta itu paras Uchiha Sasuke tidak ada tandingannya, tampak sempurna! Bisa dikatakan adalah tipe ideal para wanita. Sudah kaya memiliki kharismatik _aristokrat_ pula.

Sasuke bosan berlama-lama berada dikeramaian. Ia adalah pria tipikal yang suka kesendirian tanpa ada kebisingan, ia sangat membenci suasan ramai seperti saat dipesta kali ini. Sudah hampir berumur 30 tahun ia tidak pernah digosipkan dekat dengan perempuan. Ayah beserta ibunya berulang kali mengatur jadwal kencan untuk putranya itu. Semua wanita yang pernah dikenalkan kepadanya berujung dicampakan. Diadakan pesta ini Fugaku Uchiha selaku ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke ingin memberi kesempatan pada putranya itu untuk memilih sendiri wanita pilihannya. Tapi apa yang terjadi, pria itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, puluhan pasang mata wanita padahal sedari tadi mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Kesal terus diperhatikan. Sasuke memilih beranjak untuk pergi dari sana, pilihan untuk menyendiri di _rooftop_ hotel cukup menarik untuknya, pikirnya para wanita itu tak akan akan membuatnya risih jika ia berada disana. Saat akan melangkah ia malah dihadang oleh seorang wanita. Sasuke berhenti melangkah, ia menatap wanita itu -apa-apaan maksudnya wanita itu menghalangi jalannya. Seperti biasa Sasuke akan bersikap datar tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Jika dilihat lagi wanita itu seperti Haruno Sakura artis yang tengah naik daun itu. Rambutnya yang tergerai berwarna pink mempertegas bahwa wanita itu memang Haruno Sakura yang identik memiliki warna rambut seperti itu. Harusnya Sasuke bersyukur bisa melihat langsung wanita itu, puluhan pria mati-matian ingin sekali bertemu dengan artis itu, sekali lagi Sasuke bersikap datar -Hey Sasuke kau tidak terpesona sama sekali memangnya. Haruno Sakura yang dihadapanmu kali ini beribu-ribu kali lipat sangat cantik dari biasanya, gaun merah darahnya begitu pas membalut tubuh kulit porselennya. Lama terdiam akhirnya wanita itu bersuara "Hay, kau Sasuke kan?" Ucapnya, suaranya begitu indah mengalun dari bibirnya yang terpoles gincu merah.

"Hn" Hanya itu. Pria itu normal tidak sih, ada wanita cantik seperti Haruno Sakura tapi ia malah bersikap seperti itu. Oh ya! Dia Sasuke, secantik apapun wanita itu ia akan bersikap seperti itu. Puluhan mantan kencannya sedikit prustasi jika berhadapan Sasuke. Kacaunya sudah prustasi para wanita itu masih saja mengerjarnya. Memang dunia yang sangat aneh!.

Reaksi Sakura melihat Sasuke seperti itu tampak biasa. Padahal ia wanita yang tak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun. Mungkin sebelum berniat mendekatinya wanita itu mencari informasi terlebih dahulu. Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan "Kenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura" Ucapnya.

"Hn" Lagi-lagi dua konsonan itu yang keluar dari bibir pria itu. Untungnya Sasuke mau membalas jabatan tangan Sakura yang kini tersenyum merekah. "Senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucap Sakura setelahnya. Sasuke mengakhiri jabatannya dengan melepas duluan. "Hn, silahkan menikmati pestanya" Eh hey! Bukannya mengobrol lebih jauh, Sasuke malah berniat pergi. Sasuke malah berjalan begitu saja melewati Sakura tanpa memandang wanita itu atau setidaknya mendengar basa-basinya setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Sakura mendengus. Pria seperti apa Sasuke itu. Kenapa sulit sekali didekati. Ayahnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya berdecak melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan anaknya itu.

Sasuke adalah pria yang terbilang cukup turtutup. Tak ada satupun yang tahu seprti apa karakter sesungguhnya dirinya. Untuk umuran 30 tahun bagi seorang pria sudah sepantasnya untuk menggandeng seorang wanita, atau setidaknya pernah mengencani dengan 'benar' seorang wanita. Ayah dan ibunya ingin sekali Sasuke segera mengenalkan seorang wanita. Sasuke bukannya tidak normal atau apapun penyakit mental lainnya, hanya saja ia selalu merasa tidak cocok dengan siapapun yang pernah kenal dengan dirinya. Ia juga memilki tipe ideal wanita, selama ini ia mengharapkan seorang wanita yang sederhana dan berprilaku lembut seperti ibunya. Ratusan kali ia mencari wanita berprilaku seperti itu tak ada satupun yang pas untuk dirinya.

Tap

Tap

Sasuke segara berjalan untuk menjauhi pesta. Rasanya memuakan, berlama-lama disana membuatnya sangat jenuh, padahal ia bukan orang _introvert_ tapi kenapa ia selalu benci keramaian. Sasuke mendekati pintu lift ia pun menekan tombol. Dilihatnya laju lift sedang menuju kelantai bawah terlebih dahulu. Sasuke berdecak, akan sangat lama sekali jika ia menunggu lift itu. Ia putuskan untuk melewati tangga darurat. Sasuke dengan malas berjalan menuju pintu tangga darurat dan segera membuka pintu itu, ia segera menaiki tangga untuk kelantai paling atas. Lumayan, tiga lantai lagi dari tempat ia berada menuju ke atas yang harus ia lewati.

Sasuke mengendorkan dasi yang begitu mencekik lehernya, satu kancing terataspun ia buka. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang rapi itu agar berantakan. Penampilan yang acak-acakan seperti itu membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan. Tiupan angin malam membuat Sasuke merasa segar, sejenak ia melihat kearah sekaliling _rooftop tematic garden_ pepohonan begitu cantik dengan hiasan lampu kerlip diatasnya. Sasuke mendecak ketika ia melihat seorang wanita, -ah jangan-jangan ia akan diganggu lagi. Eh tapi wanita itu kenapa berdiri di atas tembok pagar pembatas, apa ia akan bunuh diri. Sasuke segera mendekati wanita itu, bahkan ia berlari untuk segera menghentikan aksi bodoh wanita itu.

"Hey bodoh apa yang kau lakukan" Teriak Sasuke sambil menarik tubuh wanita itu. Keseimbangan yang tak sesuai membuat Sasuke terjatuh karena tertimbun wanita itu yang tertarik kebawah dan menimpa dirinya.

Wanita itu menimpa dirinya. Sasuke merasa seluruh badannya sangat sakit. Dan sialannya wajahnya malah terhalang oleh rambut wanita itu yang kini tengah _tremor_ diatas tubuhnya "Hey" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak bersahabat. Namun, wanita itu tak bergeming malah terdengar menangis. Sasuke memegang bahu wanita itu untuk ia dorong, dan berhasil wanita itu terangkat dari atas tubuhnya, Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya disamping wanita itu, dengan kesal ia menoleh kearah wanita itu sambil menahan amarah yang tak tertahan. Tetapi, kekacauan hatilah yang terjadi ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan wanita itu.

 _Tatap matamu bagai busur panah_

 _Yang kau lepaskan ke jantung hatiku_

 _Meski kau simpan cintamu masih_

 _Tetap nafasku wangi hiasi suasana_

 _Saat ku kecup manis bibirmu_

 _Roman picisan-dewa19_

Celaka sungguh celaka, _amethyst_ yang kini tengah ditatapnya itu membuatnya terhipnotis untuk selalu melihatnya. Bahkan disaat wanita itu tengah dengan keadaan menangis, Sasuke bisa bersumpah! Ia terpesona. hidungnya yang memerah, kedua pipinya yang cukup berisi tampak memerah juga, liquid-liquid air matanya masih tersisah di kedua sisi pipinya. Bulu matanya lentik, matanya menjadi titik pusat Sasuke yang terus ingin dilihatnya. Surai indigonya yang berterbangan membuat lehernya terekpose. Oke kali ini Sasuke merasakan getaran di jantungnya.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?" Ucap wanita itu menyadarkan keterpanaan Sasuke. Bagai orang bodoh Sasuke hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak berniat menjawab. "Kau membuatku kaget" Ucap wanita itu kembali sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya.

Sasuke memperhatikan wanita itu saja. Pikirannya kosong seolah dunianya teralihkan dengan sosok wanita dihadapannya itu. Gerakan bibirnya yang tengah berkata tak luput jadi pusat perhatian matanya. Terlukis senyuman tipis dibibirnya ketika ia melihat wanita itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, sumpah! Ingin sekali Sasuke terus melihatnya. Magnetic yang dihasilkan wanita itu berhasil menarik Sasuke untuk selalu memandangnya.

Wanita itu merasa risih, kenapa ia terua diperhatikan oleh pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke setaunya. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan Sasuke. Oh yah! Memang siapa yang tak mengenal _most wanted_ sepertinya. Jangan lupa ia orang paling dicari oleh setiap wanita. Jadi mana mungkin wanita itu bisa mengenali pria Uchiha itu, -berlebihan memang, tapi keadaanya memang seperti itu.

"Hey!" Wanita itu menggerak-gerakan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke. Pria itu sedang melamun pikir wanita itu.

Grepp

Tangan Hinata dicekal oleh Sasuke. Obsidiannya menatap _amethyst_ nya begitu dalam. Membuat wanita itu tak lepas untuk tidak melihatnya. Sasuke tak mengerti tak biasanya ia seperti ini, apa ia tengah jatuh cinta. Kenapa ia ingin sekali terus melihatnya. -Hey, sadar Sasuke kau memang benar-benar terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Sadar, sadar, sadar. Kau tak mengenali wanita, apa itu bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta.

Bodohnya. Sasuke menarik tangan wanita yang masih tertahan karena ia cekal itu ditariknya untuk diletakan di tepat jantungnya. Wanita itu tak bergeming, tapi tercetak jelas wanita itu tengah terkejut "Apa kau tau artinya ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil masih menatap wanita itu dalam. -Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Uchiha-san"Cicit wanita itu sambil menarik tangannya. Tapi cekalan tangan Sasuke begitu kuat, sulit dilepaskan. "Salahkah, jika aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengejutkan wanita itu dengan perkataanya. Obsidiannya masih saja menatapnya dalam, membuat wanita itu gugup dan tak mengerti dengan keadaan seperti itu, bisa saja Sasuke tengah merayu tapi pasalnya ia tak menemukan keraguan dari tatapan itu.

Sasuke antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Ia tak tahu dengan keadaan yang mendesak ini. Bibirnya seolah ingin berkata seperti itu, tangannya pun ingin selalu mencekal wanita itu untuk diam disampingnya. Hati dan pikirannya sedari tadi terus berdebat tak sejalan. Dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini pada wanita manapun, apakah akan seperti ini jika ia sedang jatuh cinta _to the point_. Tak menunggu lama untuk memastikan cinta atau ketertarikan semata. Nampak semua sama saja entah itu tertarik, suka atau cinta. Rasanya sama!.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya wanita itu. Kerutan tak mengerti masih kentara, Sasuke masih tak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia hanya butuh jawaban saja saat ini, wanita itu tak usah bertanya, ia hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak. Jika tidak mungkin ia akan menyakinkan perasaanya, jika iya ia akan segera melupakannya, pikir Sasuke. Oh tuhan, Sasuke kau masih belum paham betul apa itu cinta. Sedangkal itu pemikiran mu tentang cinta.

"Apa kau sangat sulit untuk menjawab?" Tanya Sasuke. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Oke ia hanya harus menjawab sajakan, tapi ini menyangkut perasaan, sekali jawaban salah yang keluar bisa membuat masalah. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu jika tak sesuai dengan jawabannya. Pikir wanita itu.

"Jawab aku!" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku menjawab ijinkan aku memperkenalkan namaku!" Ucap wanita itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku berasal dari Hokaido" Hinata tersenyun ramah kearah Sasuke. Celaka, seharusnya wanita itu tak harus tersenyun segala, masalah buat Sasuke karena ia semakin tak bisa untuk tak merasa berdesir, wanita itu pun menyadarinya telapak tangannya yang bersentuhan sengan kemeja putih Sasuke merasakah desiran jantung pria itu. "Aku tak mengerti kau bisa langsung jatuh cinta kepadaku? Tapi kau harus tahu, mungkin itu hanya rasa tertarik! Karena kita baru pertama kali bertemu" Hinata mencoba memberi kejelasan apa yang tengah dirasakan Sasuke itu tak bisa dibilang cinta jika baru sekali lihat.

"Jika begitu, untuk apa ada kata-kata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tanya Sasuke. Wanita bernama Hinata itu kehilangan kata-kata. Ia bahkan bingung harus berkata seperti apa lagi. "Aku yang merasakan, meski aku tak tahu seperti apa itu cinta. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya!" ucap Sasuke kembali.

"Jika dalam sebulan kau terus memikirkan aku, itu bisa katakan jatuh cinta" Jawab Hinata, mata mereka masih bersitatap. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat "Tidak, aku tidak butuh waktu sebulan, atau selama apapun. Aku bisa yakin" Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Astaga, ada apa dengan pria Uchiha ini, tidak seperti biasanya yang ia tahu pria ini tak bisa sembarangan melabuhkab hati, tapi kenapa ia melakukan hal itu kapadanya.

"Baiklah, jika jawaban yang ingin kau dengar. Aku akan menjawabnya" Ucap Hinata. Hanya perlu menjawabkan, dan perdebatan ini selesai. Hanya sebatas itukan. "Setelah aku menjawabnya kau akan melepaskan tanganku kan?" Tanya Hinata bernegosiasi, pria Uchiha itu mengangguk, tanpa berdebat apapun. "Kau tidak salah jatuh cinta kepadaku, kau bebas merasakan hal itu" Jawab Hinata. Sasuke merasa hatinya mendamai, wanita bernama Hinata itu mengijinkannya untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi Sasuke masih terus menahannya. "Kau berjanji melepaskan tanganku" Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, Hinata lihatlah kau wanita yang sangat beruntung ditatap Sasuke seperti itu, dan pria itu jatuh cinta padamu. Untuk sekelas Haruno Sakura yang notabenya artispun pria itu tak menaruh perhatian, coba lihat pada dirimu.

Hinata benar-benar bingung dengan suasana ini, ia tak mengerti. Dalam hidupnya bisa mengalami hal ini, padahal ia berniat mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan berlibur ke Tokyo, tapi ia malah disuguhi kejadian seperti ini. Hinata merasa terpesona dengan tatapan Sasuke -Hey wanita mana yang tidak akan terpesona jika didepannya Uchiha Sasuke.

Suasana hening. Dimalam itu hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit sana yang menjadi saksi. Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan Hinata. Ia ingin memilkinya. Mata mereka masih saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Hinata"

Seseorang memanggil Hinata, membuat kedua manusia yang saling betatapan menoleh keasal suara. Seorang pria tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Pria itu memandang kearah Hinata lalu kearah Sasuke.

"Sayang, apa yang tengah kau lakukan disini" Menyadarkan keduanya Pria itu mendekati Hinata. Pria itu terlihat kesal ketika melihat tangan Hinata yang tengah dicekal oleh Sasuke.

"Gaara" Ucap Hinata. Pria itu mendekat. tanpa kata ia memegang bahu Hinata, dan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu untuk berdiri. Tangan Hinatapun terlepas."Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria yang dipanggilnya Gaara itu khawatir.

"A-aku!" Hinata terlihat gugup, bahkan ia sulit untuk berkata-kata. "Sebaiknya kita jelaskan nanti!" Ucap Gaara penuh pengertian. Sebelum beranjak pergi Gaara melihat kearah Sasuke "Uchiha-san apa kau mengenalku" Tanya Gaara, pria itu tampak datar melihat kearah Sasuke yang tak menatao kearahnya sekalipun "Ku perkanalkan diriku, namkau Sabaku Gaara, dan ini Hinata Sabaku calon istri ku" Ucap Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun, Sasuke tak merespon sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, kami harus pergi. Senang bertemu dengan anda" Ucap Gaara kembali, lalu ia merengkuh bahu Hinata untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Grepp

Sasuke kembali mencekal tangan Hinata. Membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. Gaara memandang kearah tunangannya itu. Wanita itu tengah menutupkan kedua matanya. "Hinata kita pergi" Bisik Gaara.

Hinata merasa berat hati, kenapa ia melakukan hal ini, seharusnya ia tak merasakan hal itu. Sungguh! Ia merasa tak ingin pergi. Tapi! Ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke. Setelah itu Hinata pergi. Meski sebagian hatinya benar-benar tercuri.

Ingat Sasuke cinta pertama tak selamanya bisa berhasil -pepatah seseorang.

 _Cintaku tak harus, miliki dirimu_

 _Meski perih mengiris-iris segala janji_

 _Aku berdansa diujung gelisah_

 _Di iringi syahdu lembut lakumu_

 _Kau sebar benih anggun jiwamu_

 _Namun kau tiada...menuai buah cintaku_

 _Yang ada hanya sekuntum rindu_

 _Roman picisan-dewa19_

 _The end_


End file.
